


Alabaster Writes One-Offs

by AlabasterRabbit



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterRabbit/pseuds/AlabasterRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write stuff for Zootopia.</p><p>Sometimes it's comfy, sometimes it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> BellHopps shipping. Drug induced mind-break.

    Judy was sat on the chair, a glass of water nervously held in her hand, staring face to face with Dawn Bellwether, current mayor and ringleader of the nefarious machinations resulting in the rise of prey to power and the downfall of predators within society. She had taken Judy prisoner for having figured out her secret the night of the incident at the Natural History Museum. Nick was somewhere, held captive after being turned savage by the Nighthowler. Judy hated the woman sitting across from her, for everything she had done.   
    The strong, well armed rams that guarded the exit to the room were reason enough for Judy to not tempt fate in trying to escape, and so she was disgustingly cordial with the sheep. She ate the food that was placed in front of her, drank the water, said her “Pleases” and “Thank yous.” The dinner was fancy, as only befitting of the new mayor, though Judy had opted for water over wine, not wanting to muddle her brain in the presence of the lamb.   
    Bellwether cleared her throat purposefully, “You know, it’s really astounding what you find with a bit of research on plants.”   
She stared at Judy, but Judy refused to give her a reaction beyond a simple “Oh?”   
    “Oh for sure,” Bellwether continued, “That’s how I discovered the Nighthowlers, of course, and it just took somebody with knowledge in a field less-than-legitimate to concoct that lovely recipe that caused your friend to give you those scars.” Judy shuddered, remembering the savage fox, biting, scratching, convincing her that each breath was her last as she desperately fought against him, saved just in time by the police arriving and tranquilizing Nick.   
    It was a hot day in the middle of summer, and Judy was beginning to feel a little warm. She shifted in her seat slightly uncomfortably, plucking at her shirt to facilitate some air flow.   
    “What’s the matter, Judy? You seem uncomfortable. Do you need some more water?” Bellwether asked, her voice filled with what Judy thought was concern, but it could have been mockery as well. Either way, the thought of more ice cold water was appealing. Judy nodded almost imperceptibly, and Bellwether beckoned to signal one of the workers in the room for a refill. Taking a sip, Judy felt the near-freezing temperature beat back the encroaching heat of the room. Was it the room? Dawn didn’t seem bothered by it.   
    “Anyways, as I was saying, there’s so many different plants, and their different parts can do so much. For example, did you know there’s a flower that can be dissolved as a powder into a drink that...” Judy was becoming increasingly more bothered by the second, practically chugging the water which failed to abate the heat growing inside and outside of her. She wasn’t even listening to Dawn’s speech until her focus was brought back by another sharp clearing of Dawn’s throat. She looked up, meeting Dawn’s eyes, “Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Judy?” Dawn flicked her eyes towards Judy’s waist. Judy herself looked down and was surprised to find her paw down her own pants, lightly playing with herself. She felt her face burning with embarrassment as she quietly extricated her paw from her waistband.   
    Dawn stood, “You know, if you need help with that, you could always ask.” She skirted around the small table, Judy’s eyes wide, her paws now gripping the arms of her chair to suppress the urge, the need, to sate the growing heat centered between her legs. She was unfocused again, barely noticing Dawn moving closer until her chin was lifted to stare into the sheep’s eyes again, her body screaming to be touched more, hyper-focused on the two fingers against her face. Then Judy blinked, shaking her head, her body still anxious for the attention of somebody, anybody.   
    “Wait. Da- Bellwether. Did you lace my drink?” Judy said, pushing the sheep away with her feet, angry. Bellwether failed to mask her slight surprise at the suddenness, apparently not expecting Judy to resist. In the brief moment of clarity, Judy stood and began to back away, the heat she had just pushed back returning in force.   
    “Well that’s what I was trying to tell you with the flower monologue but you seemed a little distracted,” Bellwether said, slowly walking towards Judy as she continued to back up. It took Judy more than a moment to process that whatever other staff had been in the room had left. She could make a break for it, rabbits were much faster than sheep. The pressing arousal from the aphrodisiac in her drink reminded her she wouldn’t make it very far. Her back hit the wall, she had nowhere to go. But could it really be that bad? Dawn seemed so interested in helping her. And her hand on Judy’s chin earlier felt so good, like she needed more.   
    Dawn was closer now. So close. It was all Judy could do with the last sliver of rationality to not launch herself into the arms of the lamb. Dawn slowly began to remove a collar with a bell from her pocket, inching closer and closer and Judy felt it encircle her own neck and hear the slight clicking of the buckle just barely over the pounding of her own heart. Then, hands already behind her neck, Dawn pulled her into a kiss, as any sense of rational thought Judy had left gave in to the drug-fueled lust, every touch and taste of saliva sending shivering waves of pleasure through her.   
    Dawn broke from the kiss first, Judy leaning further forward to pursue the pleasure that she had just lost, saliva hanging loosely out of her mouth. Dawn replied with a finger on Judy’s lips, pushing her back against the wall, “Ah ah,” she tutted, “I’m the one in control here. That’s why you’re wearing my collar, not the other way around, hon.” Judy could only moan in response. She needed to be touched, by anybody, in any way. She was desperate.   
    “Since this is all so new to you, I’ll make it easy this time. If you want it, you just need to ask for it. Just ask your new master to touch you all over.” the lamb stated matter of factly, as Judy focused solely on her skin which felt like it was on fire.   
    “Please,” Judy said, trailing off at the end, the desperation now creeping into her barely uttered pleading.   
    “Please, what?” Dawn chided.   
    “Please, m-master.” Judy said, hesitating just slightly on the word. She dropped to her knees, shaking, no longer able to stand.   
    “That’s what I thought you said.” Bellwether replied. She then sat down next to Judy and pulled her close, a sly hand slipping down to Judy’s waist. In an instant, Judy knew she would love her new master for a very long time.


	2. There's a Good Reason these Tables are Numbered Honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look
> 
> Something happy.
> 
> Judy has certain addictions.
> 
> AKA Tender Fangs

  
    She wasn’t sure when her habit began. The earliest she can recall is picking it up for the long boring nights where it was too early to sleep and too late to do go out after she had returned to her apartment from late work at the station. She did her best to hide it from Nick, she was sure he wouldn’t approve, but it was the perfect way to just unwind and feel good after a long stressful day.  
    Her first time had felt incredibly guilty, but midway through, she realized she didn’t care. She’d just indulge in it for as long as she got a thrill out of it, and then she could stop. It’d be easy to stop, of course. Or so she’d believed. Now, more and more of her money was getting spent on this habit, and she wasn’t so certain she could stop. Yet somehow it still just made her feel too good to quit.  
    She couldn’t let it out now, of course, to Nick or anybody at the precinct. It would be the end of her for sure. She couldn’t afford that. Dodging Nick had become more difficult since they’d started living together. But she couldn’t stop, either. She had gotten irritable, grouchy, and sour last time she’d tried. She wasn’t an addict, she’d swear it to her grave.  
    Nick was in the bedroom, likely relaxing just the same as her. As much as she’d love to join him and cuddle, she needed this. She prayed she could sneak it before Nick noticed her absence. She lifted up the cushion of the couch in the main room, reached into a tear in the bottom, and pulled out her stash. Something about her purchase this week was particularly good, and she had been thoroughly enjoying every minute of it. She stared greedily down at it, excited to indulge once more.  
  
    “Tender Fangs? Really, Burrow into my Heart was a much better read, I thought. But hey, who am I to judge?” Nick had appeared in the doorway, and Judy nearly lept out of her seat, though she did actually throw the book behind the couch.  
    “I-it’s not what it looks like, Nick! I swear!” Judy stared at Nick pleadingly, praying he would just forget what he’d seen. Nick walked forward, the smuggest look he could manage splayed across his face.  
    “I think this,” Nick rounded behind the sofa and lifted up the book, “is exactly what it looks like.” Judy buried her face in her paws, wanting to look at anything other than Nick’s smug face, her shame creeping up her back as a shiver. “So, is it the sappy dialogue? The kissing and hugging? Or maybe…” Nick trailed off, smiling.  
    “Maybe, it’s the way they describe,” He opened his mouth, baring his fangs, “their teeth?” Judy swallowed hard, glancing up just in time to catch his open mouth before returning her head to her hands, the butterflies forming in her stomach.  
    “Please just forget about it,” Judy looked up from her hands, hoping to make Nick take pity on her enough to listen to her, though she knew it was futile. Nick sat down beside her, book in hand, open at the page she had marked at the corner.  
    “‘Her heart pumped instinctively, feeling the fangs of her love brush softly against the soft fur and tender skin of her neck. There was fear, but she knew he’d never hurt her, and that fear brought lust.’ God, how do you stand this crap?” Nick read from the book, then looked at her.  
    Judy began to stammer out a reply, before Nick placed a finger to her lips.  
    “Wouldn’t you much prefer the real thing?” Nick asked, once more baring his fangs.  
    Judy could barely nod in response, her eyes fixed on Nick’s teeth.  
    “Thought so.”  



	3. Vanilla Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried second person.
> 
> I hated it.
> 
> But it's comfy, and it's something I wrote, and I have to accept all my failures as mine.

    You rapped nervously on the door, three times, sharp and quick. Your movements tended to be quick, the rather twitchy hare you were. Of course, it didn’t help matters that this was your first time going over to the home of your most recent significant other, a tall wolf with a rather imposing figure. In its entirety, this was your first relationship with a predator, and being a natural predator didn’t help matters. However, the dinner or two you’d been to with him had been lovely, and the wolf was a natural charmer. His conversation moved with a certain flow that matched his canid physicality.   
    Despite this, the implications of walking into the wolf’s den weighed on you just a bit more than it should. You knew he was a great guy, and the chances of him eating you were infinitesimally small, but instinct is instinct, and all you could do was not let it get the better of you. Your great hearing let you know that he was moving towards the door. You heard him step up, stop, the sliding of a lock, and the door popped open, the wolf looking down towards you, a warm smile on his face. His appearance battled on your psyche, the warm smile reminding you of the rhythmic conversations you’d had with him prior. Meanwhile, his simply being a wolf contributed further to the anxiety balling in your core.   
    He pushed the door open wider, inviting you in with a warm greeting. You replied with something generally as warm, but also rather noncommittal. His face moved in some subtle way, almost as if he understood your worries at that moment. He slowly slid a book in between the door and the doorway, acting as a stop. At the same time, he gave you a joking wink, making a joke about needing to make a break for it. He didn’t seem hurt by your natural apprehension, and between the joke and the action itself, it certainly did help.   
    The floorplan was a fairly open, the ‘rooms’ being more attachments separated by archways. Central towards the back was a couch, a chair, and a well sized television. The setting sun shown comfortably through the windows along the same wall. Small talk was made as you leisurely walked towards the windows, simply to admire the view from the apartment. It was nothing grand, but it was very fitting. It was a quaint view of the street, high enough to see the top of a building or two in the same direction, and a beautiful view of the sky. You exhaled slowly, getting lost in the sight, until a pair of paws slowly closed around you, pressing you slowly against the solid frame of your companion. The quickened pace of your heart could have been from the excitement at being so close, but it could just as easily have been from your instincts screaming at you to make a break for it. You weren’t sure you cared.   
    He carefully pulled you back towards the couch, whispering a question, maybe something about a movie? No matter how fine your hearing, you didn’t notice over the pumping of your heart, feeling his warm breath brush across your tall ear. It send a shiver clean down your spine, and in response he made a slight growling noise, more inviting than intimidating, clearly enjoying the tangible reaction he forced out of you.   
    He sat first, and you fell down more beside him than on him as he tucked an arm comfortably around you, pulling you close. The TV flickered to life as the wolf handled the remote with his free arm, the soft glow abating the growing shadows as the sun continued its steady descent. The black light emitted from the television shifted to a familiar red glow, rows of movies popping up on screen moments later. He asked again, this time not directly into your ear, if you had any preference on what you watched.   
    You didn’t.   
    You hadn’t even noticed how quickly your anxiety had vanished. The wolf had a knack for making you feel at home, that was for certain. You reminded him of the door being propped open, and he responded that he’d closed it when you went to look out the window. You might have been somewhat indignant were you not so comfortable, though you did admire the wolf’s confidence briefly.   
    The room was just cold enough on its own to make your body pressed against his the perfect temperature. Between the warmth and the background noise of the movie, you hazed in and out of sleep. It was during one of these phases of lulling yourself to sleep that you felt yourself lifted into the air as the wolf shifted parallel to the couch, laying down. He lowered you down to his chest, wrapping his arms around you.   
    In moments you were asleep.


	4. West Coast Smoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some M/M/? fun times.
> 
> Remember, it's not gay if it's prey.

    “The Night Bite.” Not exactly a terribly original name for a bar, but it served its purpose. It wasn’t a high class place by any means, though no establishments of its particular variety were, but The Night Bite had the benefit of being in one of the better parts of town, which tended to keep the riff-raff away. Keeping the riff-raff away was an important part of its appeal, of course, being that the string of red lights framing the door marked it as serving a rather niche clientele. The Night Bite was a pred-prey bar, meant for, obviously, predators and prey looking to have a little bit of fun together.   
This was the “hunting ground,” as they called it, of choice for Sam and Will, a pair of wolves who were close friends. Most often they worked as a team to score. More than anything, they enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. In a place like this, it was very easy to simply grab the first prey girl you see, literally grab, and carry her out to have your way with her. Walking through the door as a prey was effectively consent for such a thing, but carrying one off was not nearly as fun for Sam and Will. Again, they enjoyed the hunt. Despite the former rule of consent, speaking to any prey in the bar would result in them playing hard to get, and watching them get bothered as you whisper to them just what you’re going to do to them when they inevitably cave and you bring them back to your place. The friends enjoyed that moment when that oh-so-pure little prey girl finally broke, and begged them to fuck her. Then, and only then, would they oblige.   
    It was a fairly standard night. The two had taken up seating at opposite ends of the bar, scoping it out for particularly appealing girls. They weren’t desperate enough to take whoever. She had to be pretty, she had to be on the smaller side, and she had to have the red band around the ear that signified being new to the scene. Such a band was also the only item that revoked the implicit consent on entering the bar. Those who had been on the scene for a while generally know the type of game Sam and Will enjoy playing, and are much too quick and too theatrical when they “cave.” The new blood, though, tend to hold onto those last pieces of instinct, that “Maybe this isn’t quite right” feeling that makes them hesitate. They break much more satisfyingly. That was the main motivation for picking The Night Bite. It was well known, which meant it often had plenty of first-timers to choose from.   
    It was not a busy night, or it had been a very busy night just prior to the pair’s arrival. Whatever the case may be, there were not many other mammals inside. A random smattering of predators who hadn’t found what they were looking for or prey who had not been approached. One such prey was a shock to the friends, a rather nervous looking bunny girl sitting at the bar, complete with the red band around her ear. It was more than likely she had shot down the various advances by other predators. It was worth a shot, the duo thought in almost unison, and moved to take up seats on either side of her.   
She almost seemed to be intentionally ignoring them, but when Will began to speak, her ears perked up, “Well aren’t you quite the pretty thing. Wouldn’t you agree, Sam?”   
    “Oh, for sure. She’s lovely,” Sam nodded in agreement on the other side of her, as the rabbit’s gaze focused steadily on her nearly empty glass, “Too bad she seems so intent to ignore us.”   
    Will looked up and caught the attention of the bartender, “A soda for her or something, if you wouldn’t mind?” He lowered his muzzle next to the rabbit’s ear, “I’d rather you have a clear head for what comes next, hmm?” He waited for a few moments, briefly wondering if the rabbit would deign to respond   
    “Slow down a little, Will. We don’t even have a name attached to such a delicious looking morsel,” Sam said after a few moments. Will was often far more eager than the one they were hunting, and Sam had to rein him in a little. “You do have a name, right?”   
She offered a quick glance at Sam, before her eyes returned to the new, full glass in her hands. She took a quick sip, murmured something into the glass, and took another sip.   
    “I’m sorry, dear, you’ll have to speak a little louder than that. We have sharp ears, but not quite that sharp,” Sam reminded her with a warm smile.   
    “A-Alex,” The rabbit spoke clearer this time.   
    “Well, Alex,” Will spoke up now, “my cohort here and I had a very fun night planned for a lucky little rabbit, but obviously if you’re barely calm enough to tell us your name, you clearly aren’t interested.” Sam smiled, this time a bit less warmly. Will had read Alex just as quick as Sam had, but Will spoke faster. Sam moved to get up, registering the quick glance at him by the bunny, and then at Will as he did the same.   
    He revelled in the feeling as Alex closed her eyes tight, and said almost a bit too loudly, “Wait!” Then, softer now, “Umm, purely out of curiosity, what…” She trailed off.   
    “What did we have planned for some theoretical lucky rabbit?” Sam offered, finishing what the nervous rabbit couldn’t. She nodded almost imperceptibly. “Well, we can’t spoil everything, that’s half the fun, but maybe we can share a few details. You know, to sate your curiosity, of course.”   
    “So what would we do to this lucky bunny first, my friend?” Prompted Will, casually sitting back down, gently, casually, not-accidentally brushing Alex with his paw. He enjoyed the shiver that caused. It never got old.   
    “Well first we’d have to inspect her. Have her get undressed for us, as we look her head to toe. Maybe even poking and prodding, to make sure she’s just right for us. Not that we’re picky eaters,” Sam moved his muzzle dramatically into the rabbit’s periphery as he spoke, flashing a fang or two.   
    “Oh, yes, of course, you can see much more without pesky clothes getting in the way. But I’m sure a bunny like you wouldn’t be interested in accommodating an inspection like that,” Will flicked his tail, allowing it to briefly make contact with Alex adjacent to him.   
    “Y-yeah,” Alex nodded, swallowing hard, “It’d be unnatural to do something like that for two strong predators.”   
    “Right. But I’m sure our lucky bunny will have a bit of an interest in doing something that most mammals consider unnatural,” Will continued on.   
    “She might even visit places that accept her for what most consider ‘unnatural,’ and maybe she’d play hard-to-get, but really all she wants is for the ‘two strong predators’ on either side of her to have their way with her. Not you, of course. Just in theory,” Sam lightly placed a clawed finger underneath her chin and directed her head to look him in the eyes as he spoke.   
    “I- You- Um-” Sam enjoyed the sight of the bunny’s ears turning a shade darker from the blood that rushed to them in embarrassment. It was definitely adorable the way she was so flustered she couldn’t even begin to form a word, much less a sentence.   
    Alex’s eyes flew open as Sam’s “Hush, bunny,” was followed by his mouth meeting hers in a kiss. It was a light peck, just to give her a taste of what was to come, but it quieted her. “Enough dancing around the point, yes? If you’d like to come with us, blink once. If that doesn’t sound appealing to you, blink twice.”   
    Alex barely managed the single blink, her eyes still wide from the surprise.

* * *

  
  
    “You look after our little prey, make sure she doesn’t try to run off. After all, we caught her fair and square. I need to go grab a few things,” Sam gave a little wave and a wink to Alex, who was sitting on the bed, still visibly nervous.   
    “U-um, one thing though, I need to warn you-” Alex began, before being cut off.   
    “Tell us in a second. It’s fine,” Sam interjected, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Will nodded his agreement when she looked at him to confirm.   
    “Now, while he’s doing that, I think it’s about time I inspect you. Make sure you’re fit to be, hmm, eaten,” Will said with a glint in his eyes, “Clothes off, please.” Please was said, but it was very obviously an order.   
    “Uh this really goes back to that thing I was trying to say earlier so if you let me explain now that I’m not actually-”   
    “I’m sorry. Did I stutter? Clothes off. Now,” Will repeated himself, “I do not like to repeat myself to little morsels who do not know their place. I’ll make that clear now.”   
    “Y-yes sir,” Alex began to remove her clothes, beginning with her shirt and ending with her pants. She hesitated on her underwear, but a low growl from Will got her moving again. Or, as Will quickly discovered, got him moving. “You guys kept calling me ‘she’ and I didn’t notice but I understand if you’re mad or aren’t interested anymore if you’re not gay or anything I should have said some-”   
    “You talk too much. My meals do not speak,” Will cut him off yet again, “Stay put. I need to talk to Sam about this.” Will moved out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck yet very obviously aroused and nervous Alex sitting there, mouth agape.   
    Sam was just returning to the room as Will slid outside, “Something wrong?”   
    “Yeah. She is not a she. That’s a male rabbit. How did we screw that up?” Will looked deeply concerned, letting his facade of dominance drop slightly for his friend.   
    “Eh, it’s an easy mistake, right? All rabbits look pretty damn feminine. Besides, isn’t there a saying for this? I could swear it     started because of rabbits,” Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, before his face brightened, “Oh right! ‘It’s not gay if it’s prey’ is what they always say. Besides, he’s still really, really cute. The way he got so flustered at the bar?”   
    “Are you sure, man?” Will said, the reassurance definitely helping.   
    “Positive. In fact, I’ve got a great idea. Keep ‘her’ busy until I get back,” he air-quoted the “her,” sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

 

  
    Alex and Will were sitting very stiffly in the living room when Sam returned. He opened the door and tossed a bag towards Alex, “Here, put this on, come back out when you’re done. And only wear what’s in that bag, nothing else.”   
    It was a number of minutes before Alex returned from the bathroom. He came back out by first peeking his head out, then stepping out nervously in full. He was now wearing a loose plain-colored tee and a rather short skirt. Both were surprisingly well fitting considering Sam had to guess on the sizing. “Um… Why exactly am I wearing this? And was there supposed to be no underwear in the bag?”   
    “Well, I figure if you’re going to act like a doe, and we’re going to treat you like a doe, you might as well look the part,” Sam smiled an intentionally toothy grin, which sent a very noticeable shiver down Alex’s spine. Will stood up and walked over to where Sam was standing.   
    “You somehow managed to take this from sort of weird to incredibly hot. Good fucking work,” Will whispered to him, casting glances backwards towards the bunny who had moved to inspect himself in a mirror. He began to pose in the mirror, before glancing up slightly and making eye contact with the pair of wolves in the mirror, his ears deepening a shade once more.   
    “They’re um.. I, uhh…” Alex turned around, glancing side to side, not making eye contact with either Sam or Will.   
    “You look cute in them,” Offered Sam, causing Alex to bury his face in his hands. “Now,” he barked, “Come over here.” Alex moved to the other side of the room, the size difference becoming very exaggerated while standing next to the wolves. Sam moved his mouth close to Alex’s ear, barely an inch away, “Now, you’re going to find out exactly why there was no underwear in that bag. Go present yourself for us, prey. I need to say something to Will here.” Alex closed his eyes, letting out a very slight moan, followed by a gasp, almost as though he were shocked it was possible for him to make such a noise. Then, he walked away from the pair to present himself eagerly for the pair, while Sam moved back to whisper to Will, “I know you’re a bit uncomfortable with a guy. Go only as far as you’re okay with, let me worry about showing him a good time, alright?”   
    Will nodded, “Alright. Thanks, Sam.”   
    “Now then,” Sam said theatrically, clapping his paws together, “Where were we?” He glanced over to the couch and saw Alex, ass up in the air, cotton-tail twitching in excitement. “Oh right, that’s where we were, about to have our way with a rabbit who makes a better doe than he does a buck.” More tail twitching. That one got a reaction. The rabbit likes being demeaned, clearly.   
    “Maybe we should take him out in public, parade him around. Tell mammals all about how he thought he could be a proper buck,” Will took up the slack, approaching Alex himself, “You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you, little doe?” Alex said nothing, and Will repeated himself, forcefully, giving the rabbit a light smack on the ass.   
    “Ahh, y-yes, I’d love that, s-sir,” Alex began the sentence with a very effeminate squeak.   
    “Well, as much fun as this garden variety sub-dom thing is, that’s not quite what you’re here for, is it?” Sam said, grabbing Alex by the ears with one paw, tugging his head up from the cushions, one hand moving down to toy with the rabbit’s ass while moving his mouth next to his neck, murmuring into it, “The safeword is cocoa,” before opening his jaws wide and pressing his teeth around the rabbit’s neck. The rabbit moaned, marauded by the sensation in his ears, neck, and bottom.   
    Will approached, unbuttoning his pants and lowering them. Taking Alex’s ears from Sam, he pulled the rabbit down towards his erection as Sam released his jaws, “I think you know what to do, meal ticket.” Alex took the member in his mouth, working it with his tongue. The rabbit, while clearly not used to the size, was definitely fairly experienced. Sam continued to toy with the rabbit’s asshole while grabbing a toy about half the size of his own shaft from a plastic bag on the table. Lubing it liberally, he moved to slip it into Alex’s hole, grinning at the yelp from the bunny from around Will’s cock, surprised by the suddenness.   
    “Have to get you prepped for mine, you know? Though you rabbits never fail to impress with your,” Sam trailed off, “Elasticity? You get the point, obviously.” He continued to work the dildo inside Alex, enjoying the squeaks as the prey boy distractedly sucked and licked at Will’s dick. Moving closer he pressed himself against the bent over form, sniffing and smelling him, occasionally nipping and nibbling, “Oh you smell delicious. You taste even better. I’m going to enjoy you so very much.”   
    The bunny, under all the various sensations, started to reach down towards his own now-erect prick, but his hand was quickly swatted away by Sam, “Ah ah,” he tutted, “Know your place, prey. Get Will to cum with just your mouth and I might let you have some satisfaction. After my fill, too, of course.”   
    “That… Ahh, that can’t be long now,” Will added, “This rabbit is way better than any of the women we’ve had in here.” Sam chuckled at that, removing the dildo now and lubing his own length, placing it in preparation by Alex’s still raised entrance.   
    “Finish with him, and I might deign to enter you, little doe,” Sam continued to stay poised at the rabbit’s entrance, lightly teasing him until in return Alex’s hips began to buck back against him eagerly. This was punctuated with a grunting from Will as his face contorted into one of pleasure in the moment. He slowly extracted his cock from the rabbit’s mouth, as biology dictated he’d be cumming for a minute or two more at least. “Good girl. You did well with him. Now it’s my turn. You can cum at the same time as me, as a reward.”   
    Sam slid into the rabbit’s hole, feeling it give a slight resistance, Alex gasping and panting in pleasure in the moment, his face clearly covered in Will’s ejaculate, who was lying in the afterglow on the couch. As he began to pump in and out, the ‘doe’ began to match his rhythm, moaning and gasping louder and louder as he grew closer to his climax. Sam began to press further in with each thrust, “W-wait, please, no knot,” Alex managed to gasp out.   
    “Oh really prey? We’ll see about that,” Sam said menacingly.   
    “N-no, please, that’s- cocoa, I mean it, no knot please, cocoa!” Alex replied desperately. Sam slowed his pump slightly, looking concerned, “Don’t stop, ju- just no knot.”   
    Sam nodded and resumed his pace, glad he didn’t hurt the rabbit. He himself was getting close now, and reached down towards the rabbit’s prick to play with it himself, his other hand massaging the base of his knot, “Are you ready?” The rabbit could only squeak in response, though that was all he needed. He gave one final, strong pump with his hips and hand, feeling himself filling the hole with his own seed, pure pleasure hazing his mind while his hand was covered with Alex’s warm load. Breathing heavily, cum still coming out in small spurts, Sam, too, fell to the couch. He chuckled as much as he could as Alex stood there, glancing around, satisfied but a little unsure what to do with his cum-covered clothes, face, and orifice.   
    “Shower is down the hall, last door on the left,” Will offered, coming down, “We’ll be in in a moment. Don’t worry, you should be able to reach everything in it.”

* * *

  
  
    One long shower later, the trio was laying in a pile, stark naked and very pleased with each other. Alex was in between the two wolves who were curled around him. His eyes closed but not quite asleep, relaxing. Will, on the other hand, was fast asleep, snoring quietly.   
    “Alright, this is going to come off as rude, but, like, what are you two?” Alex asked, breaking the silence.   
    “What do you mean?” Asked Sam.   
    “Well, you two seem way closer than friends, but Will seemed a little… off put by me,” Alex pressed himself closer to Sam as he spoke.   
    “Well, you’re right. We’re more than just friends, I guess. You might call him bi-but-mostly straight? Heteroflexible? He usually only swings for me, I’m surprised he was so okay with you, but you’re a cutie so it makes sense.”   
    “Oh, that’s nice. And thanks,” Alex replied, following it with a yawn and a stretch, “I hope you don’t mind if I stay the night?”   
    “Wouldn’t have it any other way. And you can keep the clothes, too, though they’ll need a wash. If you want to have some fun with us some other time, just wear them to The Night Bite, yeah? Or something even prettier, if you really enjoyed it,” Sam smiled the same warm grin, slipping a bit of tooth into it, wrapping his arms around the rabbit as he pulled him closer, rubbing his cheek against him.   
    “You spoil me. A ‘doe’ could get used to this.”


	5. Cozy in the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a reup from my FFnet account.
> 
> It was my very first attempt at writing lewd and it shows.
> 
> Prompt was Judy and Nick getting snowed in.

"Today, in Tundratown, as part of scheduled testing to assure the function of the cooling systems, there will be a blizz-" The voice coming from the speaker in the front of the squad car suddenly changed to some pop song, then rock, then classical, as Nick continued flicking through the channels on the radio.

"Hey, hey, go back to that news report." Judy said, shooting him a glare as he continued fiddling with the tuner.

"Fine, fine, not like there's anything decent on anyways." Nick replied, flicking it back to the original station.

"-idday the day after tomorrow. Please make sure you are well stocked on food and supplies. There will be an official stocking all unoccupied homes with supplies in case of an emergency. Stay warm, and get comfy," The voice droned on. As it continued on to more mundane news, the radio designed for communication with the station crackled to life. There was a slight giggle, before Clawhauser began to speak.

"Hey, Officer Wilde, Officer Hoppes, Delgato left some important documents at the address I just sent to you. You guys are the closest officer to it, so I figure you can go grab it, right?" Nick rolled his eyes at the busywork as Judy unlocked her phone to check the address.

"Hey, you sure we're the closest? That's over in Tundratown," Judy said into the radio in response.

"Yep. We're pretty sure. You're in Saharra, the closest other squad car is on the far end of the Rainforest district."

"Alright. On our way."

Nick cocked an eyebrow, "We better hurry, considering that announcement. Step on it, Carrots."

The address turned out to be a cabin in one of the more remote parts of Tundratown. It wasn't small per-se, cozy being the best word for it, and it seemed to be abandoned. Judy was in a rush to get inside and find the documents, not wanting to be caught in the oncoming storm. Nick, as was his way, was far too casual about it.

The interior was just as cozy as the exterior, sporting a fireplace with wood across from it, a decently sized TV and couch, and a full kitchen implement in a rather open floor plan, with a hallway heading back, most likely to a bathroom and bedroom.

Just inside the doorway was what appeared to be one of the emergency supply packages, being a large orange crate. Nick went over to inspect it, purely on mere curiosity, his attention holding on a small note before calling out, "Wherever these documents are, they aren't in here," before pulling out a small box of blueberries from the insulated section of the crate and popping one into his mouth, "Mm. Blueberries, though."

By then Judy had pushed further into the room and was opening drawers and cabinets in her search for the documents that had been left there. She was so focused on her search that she didn't notice the loud beep signifying there were 5 minutes until the cooler stress test. Then the beep for 1 minute. Then the beep for starting.

"I don't think there's actually any documents here!" Judy shouted from one of the back rooms, Nick having a started to stoke a fire from the pile of logs at the far end of the main room.

"Really, do you possibly think Clawhauser might lie to us? Couldn't possibly be. Keep looking until I get this fire going."

"Okay, but- wait, why are you starting a fire?" Judy said emerging into the hallway, narrowing her gaze at Nick.

"Well, we're not getting out of here for the next 2 days. Might as well get comfy, right?" He said with his usual smug smile.

"Oh no. No no no. The blizzard started?" Judy cried, running to the window and seeing nothing but pure white-out.

"Looks like you've got no choice but to calm down and hang out. We're going to have a great time these next 2 days, just you and me, alone in this cabin, nobody can see us," Nick said, trailing off deviously.

"I'm not sure what you're implying, Wilde, but I don't think I like it," Judy said, stuttering slightly as the blood rushed to her cheeks, not that it was visible.

"What? Me? Imply something? No, I'd never do something of the sort. Now be a good bunny and grab us both a beer from that supply package." Nick said, finally getting the fire going and retreating to the couch to mess with the television.

"Beer," Judy muttered, "Wait, what? Standard supply packages don't have beer in them. What are you playing at, Nick?"

"Play at? Psh, I'm not playing at anything, Fluff. I just want a beer while I kick back and relax for a couple days. You're welcome to join me, not that you have much of a choice."

Judy sighed angrily, grabbing a beer from the crate, hesitating just slightly, then taking another and walking over to the couch. She also sat down angrily, thrusting the beer towards Nick with a glare. He took it, chuckling to himself.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Judy accused, still glaring at Nick while cracking open the drink.

"Planned? No, of course not. I just might have let it slip that you were burning yourself out, and there's a few things you need to realize about yourself is all. It's called a-"

Judy cut him off by turning horizontal on the couch and kicking Nick in the gut, "I swear if you finish that sentence I will walk out in the snow and freeze myself to death."

"Fine, fine," Nick choked out, the wind knocked out of him by the force of the kick, "You have really strong legs, you know that, right?"

There was a long pause as Nick continued to flick through the channels on the television, sipping at his beer, and kicking back as the legrest on the sofa kicked up.

"Burning myself out?" Judy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. You've been pretty stressed. I don't think you noticed, but you've been snapping at everybody. It was starting to get bad," Nick said, glancing at her as she stared down at her beer.

"And what did you mean by, uh, 'realize about myself.'"

"It wouldn't be a catharsis if I told you, Carrots. Don't worry, I'm sure you're clever enough to work it out. I'll give you a hint if you're really struggling."

Judy was silent as Nick found a movie that seemed interesting enough, and left the TV to linger, basking in the warmth of the fire. The rest of the cabin had started to grow cold, the chill of the blizzard creeping through the walls. Still, despite the fire, Judy was starting to feel temperature drop. She glanced at Nick to see if he was feeling it too, but he seemed focused on the film.

Nick, however, was not focused on the film. He had seen the looks Judy had started to cast his way. He let her suffer the cold for just a few moments more before speaking up, "Carrots. You seem cold. You're always welcome to move closer if you want."

His sly smile said more than his words did, and Judy scooted along the couch next to him, her body slightly rigid from nerves.

"This is what you wanted, right? Dumb fox," Judy said crossly, leaning against him only slightly, still clearly nervous. This wasn't the first time they'd been together, they'd hung out plenty, but the mood had been different. There was a marked change between a fairly spacious apartment and a small, fire lit cabin.

"Sure, if I was looking to be warmed by a plank of wood. Bring it in, Carrots, it's not like it's a big deal, right?" Nick smoothly wrapped an arm around Judy and pulled her close, causing a startled yelp, though she didn't pull away. Nick dragged a blanket off the top of couch and spread it across himself and Judy. Judy closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of warmth from the blanket, and Nick pressing into her.

"Actually, Carrots, scooch off for just a second,would ya?" Nick said, urging her off with his hands. After she had moved, Nick began to remove the top half of his uniform, down into just the undershirt he had underneath.

"W-what are you doing?" Judy asked quickly.

"Well, with all the bits and pieces poking out of my uniform, I figured it might be uncomfortable to lay against. You're free to do the same, at least with the vest and belt." Nick said, motioning slightly before continuing on to remove his pants as well, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers, "Sure, it might be colder, but between the fire and the blanket, it should be fine."

Judy stared, agape for a moment, before slowly removing her belt and vest and tossing them to the side. She continued on, nervously, to her neoprene jumpsuit, dressing down to a pair of shorts and an undershirt.

"Much better, now get in close before you freeze," Nick said, putting his arm around her once more, this time without the surprise, and pulling her in close to him. It was at that moment Judy finally caught a whiff of Nick's scent. She'd smelled it before, obviously, foxes are musky and you don't miss a smell like that sitting in a car with one. But this was the first time she'd really noticed it, and more important noticed just how addictive it was. For just a moment she lost herself in it and just buried her face into Nick. It was in the middle of a large inhale that Nick chuckled, breaking her out of her stupor. She shook her head and apologized briefly.

"No, no, it's no problem. You just never seemed this interested in how I smelled while we were, say, at hanging out at my place, or in the squad car, or working out together," Nick smiled down at her as she folded her ears over her face, hiding in embarrassment.

"It's no reason at all! I've smelled you before! Plenty of times!" Judy shot back, swapping from her ears to using the blanket as cover.

"Ah, so you have been smelling me," Nick said coolly, knowing just how to get under her fur.

"That's not what I meant at all! I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Judy. You don't have to explain to me."

"No, you don't get it, really I was just-"

"It's fine. I understand completely. Hush now," Nick said, putting a finger to her lips before she could respond again. Then, he grabbed her and lifted her just slightly, laying her across his lap, her head on his arm. He could feel her heart racing a mile a minute in her chest, her face blank, not quite sure how to respond. Nick leaned down, putting his muzzle close to her ear, speaking quietly, "That was the hint, Carrots."

"Are you," Judy paused for a moment, "Are you," she started again, then paused once more, continuing finally, "Um, into me?"

"And there it is, folks. She finally gets it. Good God that took long enough," Nick said, moving his free arm into a clap with the arm tucked beneath her head, "And to think, all it took was getting you trapped in a cabin with me."

"Wait, you're serious, right? This isn't just a joke? Some, I swear, some hustle as you might put it?" Judy lifted her head off Nick's arm to look him in the eyes.

His response was a kiss. Judy was surprised, and almost jerked away, but she was glad she didn't. It was a bit awkward, their respective mouths not quite designed to kiss, but Nick somehow Nick was able to make it work. Judy was too focused on how amazing it felt to wonder why a fox was somehow experienced in kissing non-foxes. It was pure bliss to her, and she after it was done she was left wondering why they stopped and why they hadn't started sooner. She snuggled further down into Nick's arms, pressing tight against the warmth of his body.

"Was that a good enough answer?" Nick asked, marvelling at how quick a change from nervous to comfortable she went through.

From there, there was a protracted silence, both actually paying attention to the movie for once, revelling in their shared warmth. The crackle of the fire, the whipping of the wind outside, and the droning of some dumb buddy cop film eventually lulled the pair into sleep.

It was about midnight when Judy woke up, having slept through most of the day. She was still lying across Nick's lap, Nick slumped over towards the armrest. In her still sleepy mind, it took Judy just a few moments to remember what had happened prior to her falling asleep, why she was laying in Nick's arms, why she was in her underwear, and most of all why she did something so stupid.

Her movement stirred stirred Nick, who groggily said, "Oh, good, uh, night, I guess, Carrots. Sleep well?"

Judy quickly scrambled off of Nick, startled by his speaking to her, before stammering, "Can we just forget this ever happened? I mean, I was drunk, you know I'm a lightweight, and I think I just made a dumb decision so if we could just forget about this that'd be great and things wouldn't get awkward between us."

"Come on, Fluff. I'm too sly for that excuse to work." He held up one of the cans to her in the light of the TV, "Can you read off what it says? Right underneath the brand name. Go on, read it for the class."

"Fine, fine. Non-alcoholic," Judy said, then repeating it, "Non-alcoholic."

"Yep, Carrots. Completely influence free. It was just an out to give you a bit of courage to come to terms, you know? Besides, I'm a little hurt that kissing me was a 'dumb decision.'" Nick said, with a mock face of sadness.

"No! That's not- I didn't mean- I just thought you were drunk too, and that I was drunk and that-"

"Look, I get it, it's a pretty common reaction for coming to terms with the fact that you love me. Trust me, I get that a lot. But it's like tearing off a bandage. Can't you just be content to cuddle for now?"

"Right. You're right. I've just never really been in lo-" Judy cut herself off before continuing, "Been interested in somebody before. I just didn't have time for it, trying to make it as a cop, you know? This is new territory."

"I know all about the dating scene, Carrots. Just relax and let me lead, okay?" Nick said, taking the can from Judy and taking a sip of the non-alcoholic beer.

"Okay. So when do we fuck?" Judy asked nonchalantly, causing Nick to turn his head to the side and spit-take.

"Wha-" Nick said, surprised, "Carrots? So forward!"

"Isn't that what mammals who are, um, involved do? I don't know much about relationships, but I do know that."

"Coming from the bunny who was flustered in the Naturalist Club, I'm honestly surprised." Nick said, wiping his chin of the remaining drops of beer.

"Look, just because I know my way around a dick doesn't mean I expect to be bombarded by the sight of them," Judy said, narrowing her eyes in the dim light.

"So you're, um, experienced with that then?"

"Oh jeez Nick. Don't tell me. Are you a virgin?"

"What? No, of course not! There's no way I'd-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Look, foxes have certain cultural norms. The idea is that you're not supposed to mate unless you're going to be together for life. I've had my share of relationships, but nothing that looked like it was going to last."

Thinking back to the kiss, Judy was awake now and ready to respond, "Sure, definitely, especially your share of relationships with bunny girls, right? Didn't take you for a bona-fide carnivore, Nicholas Wilde."

"I've been dating for a long time. After a certain point of it not working out with other foxes, you start to look at your other options. But believe me, I'm not interested in you on merit of your species. I'm interested in you for you."

"Prove it," Judy said, already tugging on Nick's boxers.

"I'm really not too sure about-" He was cut off with a yelp as Judy fully yanked off his underwear, leaving him fully exposed, and Judy's sudden forwardness had him aroused already.

"Just relax and let me lead, okay?" Judy said, looking up at him with a smug smile. For all his self confidence with actual relationships, Nick felt bare and anxious.

He sighed, "Alright Carrots. Take it away."

Judy herself was almost daunted, foxes having considerably larger equipment than rabbits tended to, but her pride was not about to let her admit to it.

"Wait," Nick said as Judy was taking his cock into her mouth. She looked up at him, still very ready to go, "You don't have to do this you, you know. Don't feel like it's some sort of obligation or anything. I'm fine with waiting."

"Don't get cold feet on me, Wilde," Judy said dryly before taking his length into her mouth. Nick gasped a little, surprised by the suddenness. Judy had slightly underestimated the size, being unable to take the entire thing into her mouth, she began to work it with a combination of her tongue and hands. By then had closed his eyes and was revelling in the pleasure, head back.

Judy almost laughed as Nick murmured, "It never felt this good when I did it myself," but managed to resist the urge, slowing to a stop as she resolved herself for what she planned next.

"Stopping," Nick gasped out, before continuing more strongly, "Why? Why are you stopping? You can't just stop there."

"Relax, it'll feel better in the end for it," Judy said, rubbing her hands in anticipation, lifting herself up, and poising herself over his penis, "Now, I'm not too sure about this, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Nick nodded, both anxious and excited. Any doubts in his mind had dissolved, leaving only interest in where this was going next. Judy began to lower herself down, moaning under her breath as she pressed herself onto Nick. Much like her mouth, Judy's lower half was not sized for a fox. This didn't stop her from giving it her all, pushing down as far as she could possibly go. Nick's moans made it clear she was having an effect, barely noticing her own moans which were almost entirely unconscious. Then, she pushed herself even lower, stretching wide over Nick's knot, gasping and panting.

For as much endurance as Nick showed prior, this final feat was far too much, murmuring and moaning as he reached his climax and released.

Then the two sat there, locked together in an embrace, panting and sighing as they both came down from the adrenaline and thrill, Judy looking much too small for what she had just accomplished.

"That was amazing," Nick breathed out in amazement, "Why did I not do that sooner?"

Judy, still locked at his waist by the knot, loving the opportunity to just relax and cuddle as it deflated, simply said, "You hadn't found the right girl."

After a rather lengthy cleanup period, mostly involving a shower, together, and a number of wet rags, there was soon a fire going in the fireplace once again and cuddling had resumed.

A few minutes passed before Nick broke the silence, "So, I need to admit I was a little selfish there. I didn't notice if you, ah, enjoyed it as much as I did."

Judy smiled, appreciating his concern for her, "As long as you enjoyed it, I'm fine. We can work on it in future, right? I didn't expect greatness on your first time."

"You didn't expect greatness. You wound me, Carrots."

"Well you weren't, I can't lie to you," Judy laughed, "You know you loved it, anyways."

"Do I know I loved it? Well, I suppose I do."

"You know, if you're ever feeling round two. Or three. Or four," Judy trailed off, "I mean we have almost 36 hours still, right? If you want to get some training in, that is."

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I think if we take this at your pace you'll end up killing me, alright?" Nick said with a tinge of mock fear.

"Fine, you're right. We'll take it at your pace, I guess," Judy sighed with a huff.

"You know, you got used to this whole 'being in love with me' thing alarmingly fast.'

"I think I sort of knew in my mind, it just took a push to get me to admit it," She pressed closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body and his pungent aroma, once again drinking it in deeply.

The pair fell asleep once more in each other's arms, and had a comfy pair of days at the cabin. Upon returning to the station, Nick was bombarded with questions the moment he was peeled away from Judy. He answered all of them with a smile and a wink.


End file.
